


A Kitten and a Hawke

by MatthewTheFadeStrider



Series: Hawkes and Cats [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Clues, Fluff, Humorous, M/M, puzzle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatthewTheFadeStrider/pseuds/MatthewTheFadeStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke couldn't explain things easily to Anders, so instead he leads him using a - not so skilled - puzzle</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kitten and a Hawke

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after "The Long Road" in Act 2.

Anders was painfully aware of someone's interest in him by the sad attempts of gift-giving. He remembered a time when he and Hawke were forced to aid Aveline in getting Guardsman Donnic together. Not long after this, he noticed a few...  
  
Unusual occurrences.  
  
At first, when he saw the flowers in the Lit Lantern upon awakening the next morning, he assumed it was from a patient who saved enough to thank him for his services. He put it next to his bed, and began watering them. Hawke came in the next day, acting odd shortly there-after, asking him about them suspiciously before they left for a trip. Unfortunately, Anders was to distracted, by attempting to compliment him on the new set of Daggers Hawke had on his back, to answer the question. Attempting to lead towards innuendos, Varric had interfered by inferring Anders would like to use them. Hawke had fallen into a cheeky remark right back, whilst Anders stood there with a blush on his face.  
  
The next unusual thing that came were the chocolates. An unusual thing to receive, but Anders didn't think to hard on it...

Thinking they'd gotten misplaced somehow, he asked around to see if anyone knew who they belonged to. A lot of people came into his clinic after-all...

He didn't find out who they belonged to; however, and because chocolate doesn't stay good very long - he ate them himself. They were delicious, of course, but they gave him a massive sensation of thirst.  
  
He didn't finish them all as a result.

After that, several other odd things appeared in his shop. A small bowl of milk that seemed to come out of nowhere, a small bowl of bird seed, herbs he'd needed for a while but hadn't gotten the chance to acquire (saved him the trouble, and whomever put them there he appreciated the effort from...even if he couldn't figure things out.), and strangely enough - a small horribly knitted pillow that had a squishy looking cat and a poorly adorned bird on it. The more these items came, the more suspicious Anders became...

Until Anders came to the conclusion that someone was definitely attempting to get his romantic interest. I suppose, he shouldn't have been surprised..

It was bound to happen after-all.

A week after they began showing up, he got a love-letter. Not exactly original, but old and gold.

All that said, the luster wore off after a week-and-a-half...

... _aaaaaand_ the curiosity set in.

He wondered frequently on who could be sending them, and found himself often trying to stay awake to get a glimpse at any comers into the Clinic along the way.

Yet by the time he did, it seemed that whomever it was, was beginning to run out of Inspiration. A few days past, in which Anders gave up, before he found a small letter under his pillow one morning. It had his name on it, and when he opened he found the following words.

**_You probably wonder whom I am, so I will help you like a champ. You may be frustrated so you shall see, follow the riddles and find me._ **

Not the best damn rhymes he'd ever seen...

 ** _The first riddle is stated plainly, I'm on the road where you will find me. Follow the trail, where they call an injured sail - there you'll see the next clue - or_ _mail._**  
  
Anders didn't need to think to hard about it. Injured (or wounded) Sail (coast/sea), follow trail - the way to get into Kirkwall (obviously the illusion to where you'll find me) - it was the wounded coast. The next clue was obviously a letter like this one, obviously why the mail reference was there.  
  
Anders smirked, maybe this might be fun. He decided, once Hawke didn't show up, that he'd take a day off to do this.  


* * *

 

_Follow the trail..._

He followed the first road around to where the coast-line was, and saw a small ripped boat in a bottle after some searching. It had a rolled up paper in it, and he dropped it out into his palm before throwing the bottle behind him idly.

Opening it up, he read the next clue.  
  
**_Very Good, though I knew you could. The next clue, it's right under you, or rather your nose._**

Idly, whilst reading, Anders wondered how long it took the mystery paramour to make these horrible rhymes.

**_Hang mans news, leading you, straight towards the most. It's high up, it's straight above - the elves and the scuffs._ **

Anders noted that when he found this guy, he'd have to teach him to make better Rhymes. High up, Hang Man's News, Elves...Scuffs.

Anders knew these were the major clues in this particular clue. Shifting through the crap ton of questions he came up with his mind landed on Sundermount first. It...would make sense. Particularly given the fact that he talks about a path, and Sundermount is a high mountain...

And there are graves on Sundermount, so that would make some sense on the reference to a way to die. Scuffs often made paths...

Next stop, elven graveyard.

Anders made a note to teach his mystery crush that he hated creepy places like this.

* * *

When he made it there, he searched around for a while at the peak of Sundermount until he smelled something sweet. Remembering a reference to his nose, he followed the scent to where small chocolates were placed. Tied to them was another small box of chocolates.

He, once again, opened the letter...

_**Back to the city you go, where you begin to find some more, checking down the market street, check the animal with the special treat.** _

Again with the horrible rhymes. And what was with the obvious "this is what you do" compared to prior clues...

This wasn't a clue this time...it was a search and find!

* * *

In Lowtown, Anders found a familiar Mabari. "Bone?"

Rather than giving Anders the usual attitude he gave the cat person, he rushed away. Right. follow.

This was getting odd.

And he was beginning to get a hunch on the **who**.

* * *

This entire situation was starting to get on Anders's nerves.

He followed the dog all the way to high-town, where the dog rounded the corner and promptly disappeared pointlessly from his line of sight. So the treat was the beautiful sight of the one place he despised unless he was in a certain home - separated from the rest.

Eyes scanned until he saw a hidden item along the side of a railing. He pulled it out, giving it a good tug. When it came free, it was an old empty case that once had some form of purchased clothes in it. Opening it, he saw one sentence.

**Can the Hawke sweep the kitty up and off his feet?**

Thank the maker for small miracles, Anders noted when his blushing face was covered up by the box lid. Hunch confirmed.

He didn't have time to turn around before he felt himself swooshed up so he was man-handled. "Yes, he can."

Anders didn't have time to protest, before he was dragged off to Hawke's estate, blushing all the way.

* * *

 

By the time he was there, Anders looked as red as the carpet under Hawke's feet as he was man-handled up to the male's room.

A smirk confirmed Hawke's smug emotions. 

"This isn't funny you know..." Anders mentioned, though smirking. 

"It wasn't intended to be, unless you want a joke...now be a good kitty and stay here."

Anders crossed his arms, looking indignant. "At least it's a cat that you refer to me as. I can live with being a cat. They're refined, intelligent, and they keep good company."

"I suppose that means my company is good, then." A smirk settled on Hawke's face.

Anders rolled his eyes, "Today. Though I would work on your poems and rhyming...they're awful."

"Oh you wound me! And here I spent _aaaaaaaaall_ that time on creating those wonderful rhymes, just for you..." He said with a roman theatrical pose. He quickly slipped out temporarily.

Anders did wait for the male attempting to win his heart to return with a small box.

"Here." He sat the box down before him on the bed.

Anders cocked his head mildly, about to ask what it was before Hawke silenced him with a finger on the male's lips. "Nope. Open." He pointed to it.

Anders shrugged, and did so. Upon sight of it, Anders had to hold himself back from squealing. A small yellow kitten, that looked just like Ser-pounce-a-lot, stuck his tiny head out and perked his ears. He was scooped up and Anders rubbed noses with the animal, "Oh aren't you just the cutest little kitty...oh yes you are, yes you are...such a pretty kitty..."

Hawke smirked, as if this was the exact reaction he was hoping for. "You said you wanted a cat. So I got you a cat."

"Oh Hawke...he's wonderful. Thank you." A hug ensued, in which the kitten was almost squished. "I shall call you Lord Catsmine." He said, looking down at the yellow kitten.

Hawke almost face-palmed, and yet he got a kick out of the name, "Well...now that I got you in my arms, I think we should consider cuddling."

"Oh, And here I thought you intended to - as Varric would probably call it - use my staff." Anders raised a cheeky eye-brow that made Hawke want to kiss the living hell out of him.

"Put the cat outside near his bowl...come back here...lock the door...and... ** _then_** we can...discuss that thought..." A deviant smirk came across the male's face.

"My dear, dear Hawke. I never thought you may be so bold-"

"I have my moments of brashness-"

"-Well, lets just hope your reputation proceeds you-"

Hawke licked his lips, "Why don't you put the cat away and come find out...quickly, you're making me both horny and impatient-"  
  
Anders, teasingly, put his hands over the cats ears, "Sssshhh - not in front of the kits, Hawke. Be discrete for his sake-"

"Oh yes, why how brazen of me. Young Lord, it only means that I have a fond taste for daggers...and staffs...particularly your master's-" Hawke said, being pinched by Anders playfully with the hand that wasn't cradling the small yellow kitten.

"Now get the youngster out in the hall so we may discuss further the topic of our daggers and staffs Anders..." Yet another playful pinch, but Anders obeyed. When he turned around, Hawke had his pants off, holding them on the end of his palm.

" ** _HEEEEELLLLOOOOO_** -"

"Now lock the door."  
  
**END**

 

 

 


End file.
